1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to adjustment of parameter for an electric equipment in which a plurality of parameters are set in a function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, public facilities, convenience stores, or the like, are provided with an apparatus such as a printer or a multi-function peripheral and a user may pay a prescribed charge to use the apparatus.
However, at the time of the occurrence of trouble, adjusting performance of a prescribed function, or the like, a prescribed time for a service man to arrive on the spot is required, and therefore a manager (for example, store-owner) of the apparatus needs to perform some degree of temporary measures.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-69738 discloses an image forming apparatus which detects a position shift in a direction orthogonal to a sheet feeding direction, and when an amount of the position shift exceeds a reference value, corrects the position shift, and enables the service man or a user to arbitrarily change the reference value.